The Division of Medical Oncology, School of Pharmacy, and the Bone Marrow Transplant Program sponsor an interdisciplinary postdoctoral training program in the "Clinical Pharmacology of Antineoplastic Agents." The goal of this training program is to provide individuals with the complex skills necessary to develop antineoplastic agents, evaluate their properties, design clinical studies, and move these agents through the regulatory agencies into national trials. The preceptors involved in this training believe that there is an important need for scientists who are trained in the practical evaluation of chemotherapeutic agents to facilitate the movement of these agents from the laboratory bench to the bedside. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program includes 2-3 years of basic laboratory research training, required core courses, available lecture series and elective courses. An Executive Committee consisting of the directors of the three cooperating units will administer it, and a Mentor's Committee of three faculty members will monitor student progress. Trainees will be required to write a NIH style RO-1, give local research seminars, attend national meetings, and publish articles in peer-reviewed journals. The trainees will be evaluated on a yearly basis by the Program Director. [unreadable] [unreadable] The first four years of this training grant have been extremely successful. Of the eight trainees that have completed the program, three have joined academic medical centers and three have gone into cancer drug development in industry. Forty percent of the trainees have been women. One Hispanic male and almost equal numbers of M.D.s and Ph.D.s were trained. The training grant faculty taught two new core courses, one in cancer drug pharmacology and the other in cancer biology that became part of the Medical School curriculum. [unreadable] [unreadable] This unique training program provides an interactive environment in which M.D.s and Ph.Ds involved in all phases of antineoplastic agent development will train individuals in the preclinical and clinical science necessary to take anticancer agents from the bench to the bedside. [unreadable] [unreadable]